


Cat-Perpetrated Homicide

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Something similar may have been written before, but I don't remember . . . anyway, Gus has a cat.  (EDIT: Okay, so I guess the other one that had a cat with the same name was written by Hephaistion-Lo . . . I'm really not trying to copy it, though.  This entire story was built up around the title.)





	Cat-Perpetrated Homicide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

When Brian awoke to the sight of a cat’s ass just inches from his head, he immediately rolled over and cursed the Merry Munchers for letting their son a) have a cat and b) have a cat that apparently had no manners.

“Tell me again why we agreed to stay here while the girls are on vacation, instead of taking Gus to the house and letting the hairball fend for herself?” he asked a short time later as Justin cooked pancakes in Mel and Lindsay’s kitchen.

“I don’t get why you hate the cat so much.”

“Would you like to wake up to the sight of a cat’s ass?  Somehow I don’t think so.”

“And you’re thinking that was some passive-aggressive display on the cat’s part?”  Justin asked, barely holding back a snicker as he flipped another pancake, then turned to study the older man.

“I’m not going to justify my dislike of the cat to you,” Brian groused, pouring himself a second cup of coffee.  “All I know is that cat’s had it out for me since day one.”

“Did you ever think it might have something to do with the name you gave it?”

“Gus named it, not me.  I’m not taking the blame for that again.”

“What astounds me is that Lindsay let you get away with it.  Mel I could see letting it slide, but Lindsay . . .”

“I did _not_ name the cat!”

“Uh huh.  Whatever.”  Justin slid the freshly-cooked pancake onto a plate and carried it over to the table just as Gus bounded down the stairs, his sneaker-clad feet pounding on the wooden floor.

“Hey, Dad.  Justin.”  He eyed the pancakes, then slid into a chair.  “Looks good.”  He dove into the pile of pancakes, not noticing the smile on Justin’s face and the scowl on Brian’s as they watched him.  “Oh, hey, have you guys seen the cat this morning?”

“Ow!  Stupid little fucker!”  Brian shot up from his chair as the cat raced out from under the kitchen table and headed in the direction of the living room.  “Gus, you really need to do something about your cat.”

“Yeah, I suppose.  Though I don’t understand why you’re the only one she seems to not like.  Everyone else gets along with her,” Gus replied, standing and pushing his chair in.  “I’d better go check on her.”  He headed toward the living room.  “Come here, Little Fucker, it’s okay.  Dad’s not gonna hurt you.”

“You know what?  Since I’m not, by nature, a violent person, I think the cat will keep getting worse and worse, and of course I won’t do anything to it, because I’m nice like that.”  Brian walked over to the sink and dumped his cold coffee down the drain.  “And one day, the stupid fucking thing will snap.”  He set the mug down and turned to face Justin.  “And you’ll wake up to discover that I’ve become the first victim of a cat-perpetrated homicide.”  



End file.
